


Look Alike

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey comes home super excited to tell Daddy about his twin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alike

The idea came to him when Joey came rushing in the door one day from school excited about something they had learned in music class. He was stuttering and spilling words out of his mouth so fast, a cute habit he of course got from Chris, that it was hard to understand what he was trying to convey. 

“Daddy he looks just like you! I thought it was you! I really did Daddy! You should meet him! Tell him you’re twins!”

“Joey, take a breath, who are you talking about?”

“The man! The man in music! The man we talked about! Mr. Locksworth showed us pictures and taught us how to dance like him!”

He then started moving in a way that Darren was sure he thought was dancing but was more like pelvic thrusting. Chris stepped in closer and whispered “He gets that from you” and sauntered off.

“Ok Joey I’m going to need you to tell me more than this. Do you know what kind of music it was?”

“Good music.”

“Great. That narrows it down.” 

“My teacher said when he wiggled the girls screamed.” His face turned confused. “Dad, was the man scary?”

“I honestly have no idea who-”. He stopped when he noticed Joey’s eyes crossing down and his lips moving. “What are you doing son?”

“ Mr. L showed us a video of him and he did a lip thing. Watch I can do it, I know I can!”

He stood watching his face contort in so many ways he was certain he was going to hurt something.

“Ok Joey lets try this again. What does the man look like?”

“You, daddy, didn’t you listen to me?”

“Yes baby of course I did. How does he look like me?”

“He has black hair!” 

Now they were getting somewhere. 

“Did you learn a song by him?”

“OH YEAH!” He screamed so loud it brought Chris running to see what was wrong. “I was gonna show you what Mr. L taught me! He let me do it in front of the whole class!”

“Ok we’re all ears then. The stage is yours!” He wrapped an arm around Chris’s waist pulling him close to his side.

Darren started giggling watching Joey prepare for his performance and Chris elbowed him. Joey had turned around to have his back facing them and reached up to pop the collar of his shirt. When he turned around he had two buttons undone to show off his chest and his eyes were half closed. 

“Well since my baby left me. I found a new place to dwell. It’s down at the end of Lonely Street at the Heartbreak Hotel.”

It dawned on Darren quickly who his son was referring to. Joey thought he looked like Elvis Presley. THE King of Rock and Roll. He’s sure he doesn’t understand how much of a compliment that really is!

Joey kept wiggling and moving around and when he finished he turned and winked and pointed at Chris and Darren. They stood clapping like proud parents do.

“Son that’s Elvis Presley.”

“YEAH HIM, THAT’S HIM DADDY!”

“You think I look like him?”

He shook his quickly. “Yes sir! I think you should tell him that!”

“Son I hate to tell you this but Elvis Presley has been dead for 36 years.”

He watched his face fall but soon it brightened back up. 

“That’s ok because you know why?”

He giggled at the optimism he exuded. “Why’s that?”

“Because the world needs a new Mr. Presley. Four girls kissed my cheek when I finished my performance today. I TOTALLY CAN BE HIM!”

Darren and Chris shared a smile as Joey kept trying to, what Darren now knows as, curl his lip.


End file.
